


Farewell My Perfect Gentleman: A tale of Eggsy Unwin’s life, told through Daisy’s eyes.

by haveyouseenmyshoe



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Family Feels, Implied Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Mental Health Issues, Mood Swings, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmyshoe/pseuds/haveyouseenmyshoe
Summary: “You’ve actually met him. Once.”“I know. I remember.” She replies. Yes, she knows. The faceless man in her blurry memory; the name that has been murmured at midnight for years; the owner of their house; the ghost Eggsy sees in the mirror every day.Their life is full of this man’s traces, not only in Eggsy’s, he also became a part of Daisy’s life.And she just has to know. Or as the title: A tale of Eggsy Unwin’s life, told through Daisy’s eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first (and probably the last) fic I've ever written in English! I apologized for all the possible of spelling and grammar mistakes.
> 
> I was inspired by a tumblr prompt and intended to write a drabble out of it, instead this happened. It's basically just a bunch of short pieces put together so it might look messy and confusing. I tried to add more plots and maybe connect them more smoothly, but well, this is the best I can do with a foreign language, just bear with me x)

 

 

There were nights when Daisy couldn’t sleep on her own so she would sneak out of her bed, walking barefoot on the soft carpet in the corridor to her brother’s room. Some nights Eggsy would not be at home so she’d just sleep on the bed with JB or goes to Mom’s room instead, but other times when he was there, Daisy would very carefully climb under the sheets and watch her brother’s face until she falls into dreams as well.

And sometimes on those nights, she’d hear him murmur a name in his sleep, she thinks it’s either Henry or Harry, but she never catches the words quite clearly.

 

 

* * *

 

Daisy barely remembers the small and crowded home they once lived in, it seems like they’ve always been living in this nice big house, but Mom sometimes tells her about the small apartment and says that it belongs to her father, Dean, (the man who meets her once a month) and Mom’s not living with Dean anymore, that’s why Eggsy moved them into this house.

“So this is Eggsy’s house!” She says, Mom nods, but then Eggsy walks into the room, he bends over and kisses her on the forehead before saying, “No, Love, this is not my house.”

But when she’s about to ask him then whose house this is, Eggsy’s picking her up from the chair and tells her, “It’s time for school! Go grab your bag.” and she forgets what she was trying to say because she’s so excited that she can finally show the new toy Mom bought her over the weekend to her friends.

 

 

* * *

 

Eggsy talks funny.

He’s standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom and Daisy leans on the door watching him. She giggles whenever he tries to make his tone higher or lower than usual and end up making weird sounds.

“Why are you talking funny? Eggsy.” She asked. Eggsy turns his head and glances at her for a second, “I’m practicing, Dais.”

“For what?”

“To talk properly.” He answered, looks at himself through the mirror for a long while. Daisy got bored and started to walk away.

“To be more like him.” He said, just before she walked down the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

One of Daisy’s earliest memories is that Eggsy once took her to a shop full of beautiful clothes; the shop was so quiet, there’s lights dancing in the room, flicker through the windows and makes everything glimmer on the edge. Eggsy leads her through the hallway with a grin on his face, he then showed her a room, but the room was actually an elevator. They went on an underground train, it was so fast and so cool she couldn’t stop being amazed.

Eventually, they arrived at a huge house; it was much, much bigger than their own. Eggsy tells her to stay right at his side but they turn too many corners and there’re so many things to see, when she finally noticed, Eggsy was gone. She almost started to cry when a man calls her name.

“Ah, you must be Daisy.” The man says, his voice soft and comforting. He bends down on his knee and looks at her, “Eggsy was looking for you, but he has training sessions to do. Would you mind come along with me, young lady?”

“Eggz-y?” She asked, she was too young, couldn’t understand the man’s words.

The man smiled, “Yes, Eggsy.” He said, “Come on now, I can show you around while we wait for him.” Then he took Daisy’s hand into his much bigger one and walks her down the hall.

She spends a few long hours with the man that day, yet she couldn’t recall his face or name. Everything in her memory seemed blurry, sometimes when she thinks about it, she’d wonder if it’s merely a dream, but then it’d be too real for a dream to be. The only thing she still remembers clearly about the man was his hands, they’re not soft at all, there’s a lot of calluses and scars on his fingers and palms, but in her memory, they were so very warm and gentle.

 

 

* * *

 

A bald man who names Merlin (like the wizard!) sometimes comes to their house. He’d greet Daisy with gentle smiles and hugs, Daisy likes him, but she doesn’t like those days when he visits. Somehow he always shows up on Eggsy’s _“bad days”_ , which Eggsy won’t come down to eat, won’t take her to school and won’t even let her go into his room.

The only person who Eggsy talks to on those days is Merlin, she can’t hear through the heavy wooden door of her brother’s room, but from time to time when Merlin comes out of it and says his goodbyes to Eggsy, Daisy can hear her brother’s quite sobs before the door’s closed again.

“Your brother will be fine.” That’s what Merlin always tells her, and she believes him. She knows one day Merlin will cure Eggsy’s sadness and there’ll never be another “bad day” again. Because that’s what wizards do, right?

 

 

* * *

 

“Was Mr. Pickles JB’s dad?” She once asked, at a night when Eggsy just came back from a two months work, tugging her in and kissing her goodnight. The edge of his smile looks a bit weak and teeters, but she guessed it’s because of the dim light in her room.

“What? How would you think that, does JB looks like Mr. Pickles to you?” Eggsy laughs, putting her arms under the sheets.

“Not really… But then why is Mr. Pickles here? Who is he? You never talk about him.” She protests, put her arms out on her chest again. And then there’s silence between them for a few moments before Eggsy sighs.

“Because I don’t know much about him, Daisy.” He said quietly, “He died before I ever met… his owner.” His smile is definitely teetering now, and Daisy closes her mouth on that. She put her arms back under the sheets, losing the desire to ask more, not when her brother looks so tired and sad.

She simply nods and let Eggsy laid his kisses on her forehead. Before he left the room, he stood at the door, keeps his back at her.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers, with a crack in his voice.

Daisy doesn’t understand what he was sorry for.

________________________________________

 

“…Farewell, the perfect gentleman… Farewell, the- Fuck!”

Daisy didn’t stay in her room as Mom says; she sits on the top of the stairs and listens. They just moved into this new house for a couple of weeks, she explores this big house every day with JB, but there're so many rooms are locked, there’s no more places for her to explore now.

“Eggsy, honey, sit down-” That’s Mom. Their voices are low but clear, a shadow of her swung over the bottom of the stairs, and then another shadow follows, they’re walking towards the door.

“I’m alright, mom. I have to go.”

“No, you don’t have to!” Mom’s shadow grabs the other shadows’ arm, “You barely know him, why would they even want you to speak anywa-”

“Mom, Stop!” Eggsy raised his voice, his shadow seems shaky. There’s silence. Silence. And then.

“I do know him, Mom. Yeah? I do know him. He’s a great man. He gave me a job, offered me an opportunity to change my life, our lives… Look, Mom, we’re living in _his_ house, everything we have right now comes from _him_.”

“Eggsy…”

“No. The funeral’s in a few hours, I really have to go.”

They walk out the door; Daisy still sits there, trying to figure out why did Mom and Eggsy both sounds so upset.

 

 

* * *

 

Years later Eggsy doesn’t need to practice anymore. His accent’s perfect. A perfect gentleman he is. Sometimes Daisy doesn’t even realize it’s him who’s talking because he just sounds too strange to her.

He actually sounds more like the faceless man in her memory now.

 

 

* * *

 

Roxy is one of her favorite people, just beside Eggsy and Mom, and Mrs. Sullivan and her best friend Anna, Luis and Joanna from school, and JB, and… All right, Roxy is not on the top of her list, but that’s because they don’t get to see each other often, other than that she indeed is a special friend of hers.

Daisy loves when Roxy comes over; she’d play with her and chats with Mom and Eggsy, and makes them all amazing meals. Those nights when she’s with them are the best nights, they’ll watch movies, play games, even pull all of their clothes out of the closet and do fashion shows at the hallway, everyone laughs when Roxy’s around. And when she stays overnights she’d always sleep in Daisy’s room, they’d chat and chat until they both fall asleep.

Roxy is fun and pretty, she’s kind and most importantly, she’s Eggsy’s best friend. Daisy loves her so, so much.

The first time Roxy came in their house without a smile on her face was when Daisy’s eleven. The same day when there’s an explosion at Hyde Park. _Eggsy was there_. She said. And then Mom grabs Daisy’s arm so tight, the next thing she knew was that Roxy’s driving and they’re heading to the hospital.

They stayed there for the rest of the day, Eggsy’s in surgery for hours and hours. _Internal bleeding,_ they said. And _Second degree burns on the right side from neck to thigh._ And multiple times of “ _We’re doing our best”_ …

Roxy left at some point, squeezed Daisy’s shoulder before she walked out the door. Mom sits on the chair motionless in the next few hours, crying. And then Merlin comes. He took Daisy home and stay downstairs all night, working on his tablets and phones, until it’s morning again and took her back to the hospital. This routine continues for two days until the doctors said there’s no more they can do and it’s all on Eggsy now.

It took Eggsy two weeks to open his eyes, over twelve weeks to get out of the hospital, and there’d be scars stay on his skin forever. Daisy hopes things like this won’t happen again, and Eggsy promised her so. He kisses her tears away and whispers soothing words until the drugs drag him into sleep again.

He keeps the promise until a years later, when Roxy once again standing at their door, with no smiles on her face. Within a few years, Daisy doesn’t feel so cheerful when Roxy comes over anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

There’s one locked room in their house, Daisy remembers there was more, but now there’s only one. She couldn’t remember when exactly did that happened, things changed slowly during the years, barely noticeable.

At first, it’s the second room on the right upstairs, suddenly the room wasn’t locked anymore and it was empty when Daisy sneaked in with JB. Then a few days later it becomes another guest room, with a single bed, a side table, drawers and a small sofa set in it. Mom moved some of the butterflies to the room from the restroom downstairs, Eggsy doesn’t look happy, but he doesn’t say anything.

And then a few months later it was the room next to Eggsy’s study, it becomes a second living room. And then the third room on the left upstairs. Then the one next to Daisy’s bedroom. A few years later there’s only one locked door left in their house, right at the end of the corridor upstairs. And there're no more butterflies in the restroom downstairs, Mr. Pickles was also gone at some point.

The house becomes so big with so many spare rooms now, she’d run into Eggsy standing in the corridor sometimes, looking lost.

 _Perhaps too big._ She supposed. But no one ever says anything about it.

Some days Eggsy would go into the only locked room and stay there for hours, and sometimes he’d come out with a different suit or tie or cufflinks on him. Daisy knows because Eggsy would have this look on his face when he’s wearing those things that do not belong to him like he’s really sad but at the same time joyful. Like he’s mourning but somehow he had also found peace.

She avoids her brother on those days; hang out with friends or just stay in her room for all day long. It’s disturbing. Because her brother doesn’t look like himself at all, on those days. He actually looks like a ghost.

 

 

* * *

 

She leans on the heavy wooden door of Eggsy’s room, keeping her ears on the door and holds her breath. She only does this when Mom’s not at home because she wouldn’t want her to hear what she’s hearing right now.

Eggsy sleeps most of the time on days like this, that’s what Merlin and Mom says, but there're times when he’s awake and gets upset. In a few minutes, she heard Eggsy woke up and started to cry, he sobs and curses and then cries more. He sounds like no gentleman now, his old accents all comes back on the bad days when he has no control of his mind.

 _Who are you trying to be, Eggsy?_ Daisy always wants to know.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean is actually a good dad for her.

Daisy doesn’t know much about what he’s like before Mom left him, but from what she sees, the way Eggsy avoids any Dean-related conversations and Mom’s always feeling guilty and upset when talking about _those days_ , it’s not hard for her to figure what was going on.

But no matter how Dean treated Mom and Eggsy, he’s honestly really nice to Daisy. They can only see each other once a month and Dean always do whatever she wants on those days. He buys her gifts, takes her to shopping or to theme parks, asks her about school and friends and everything. Sometimes even Mom and Eggsy. He told her that he really wants to be a part of her life, and Daisy thinks he’s actually doing really well on that.

At those times when they talk about Eggsy, Dean often gets really quiet, especially when Daisy tells him about those “bad days”.

“Do you regret it, though? At all?” She asked him once, when they were sitting in McDonald’s one afternoon, she has a cup of Crunchy McFlurry in hands.

“No.” he answered moments later, “Regrets are useless, and very unhealthy. I don’t feel regret about anything. The only feeling I have for Eggsy is guilt. I do feel sorry I treated him like shite, but that’s it. What’s done is done.” He said quietly but firmly, voice too stiff and so Daisy knows that he’s lying, at least partly.

He looks uncomfortable about this topic as always when they talk about his past behaviors. He drains his coffee and sighs heavily, a sudden exhaustion that mixed with numbness showed up on his face, and Daisy noted in her mind that this is what regrets and guilt look like on a man.

But then she realized that’s exactly how Eggsy looks like on his “bad days”.

 

 

* * *

 

She yelled at Merlin the day she turned fifteen. It was her birthday but it’s also one of the “bad days”. Eggsy locked himself up again, party’s canceled, the cakes still in the fridge, but no one’s going to eat it now.

Eggsy had never ever missed her birthday. Not once. Not even when he’s on business trips, he’d always find a way to come home early and join the party. Bring her gifts; blow the candles out with her, hugs her and smash creams on her face and laugh all day and night. That’s what her big brother should be like, happy and fun and glow like the sun. “Bad days” used to happen only once in a long while, but the gap between them keeps getting shorter and shorter now.

She lashed out all of her anger and tears on Merlin, because he never cures her brother, because he’s a liar, because there’s no such thing as wizards, because Eggsy’s haunted by emotions that won’t fade away, and he will never be okay.

 _It’s all lies!_ She screamed at him. Her dress crinkled in her fists. _You’re all fucking liars! I hate you! **I hate you!**_

Merlin left without a word that day, and he never comes by again.

 

 

* * *

 

The first and only time Eggsy took her and Mom on a vacation was when Daisy’s 16. They had traveled before, but never outside of the country. They haven’t seen Eggsy in weeks and suddenly he was home and packing everything for them.

Mom has this weird look on her face all the time on the private jet to Bangkok. Eggsy looks strangely happy, though, he never once falls asleep in those twelve or so hours, always talking even when no one’s listening, humming songs and just being so energetic. Mom tried to calm him down several times but failed, eventually, she gives up and goes to sleep. Daisy stares at both of them and doesn’t say anything, she’s too busy texting her friends to announce her absence in the next five days.

“Who are you texting to, Dais? Luis and Joan?” Eggsy throws himself onto the seat next to her and peeks at her phone screen, she puts her phone away and rolls her eyes.

“Privacy, mate! Do you even know what that means? And no, I haven’t talked to Luis and Joanna in a while now.” She says. Eggsy looks surprised by the news, “When did that happen? I thought it’s only Anna who you don’t talk to anymore.”

“It’s been months.” She shrugs, “But it’s not like we’re no longer friends, well, except Anna, I don’t even want to talk about her. But Luis and Joan are just… we just have different friends now, these things happen all the time, yea?”

“Well, I suppose so. Who’s your new friends then?” Eggsy bumps his shoulder against hers, grinning, and then raised a suspicious eyebrow at her, “Or is there anyone who’s more than a friend that I should know about?”

That draws a laugh out of Daisy. Oh, how she misses to chat and joke around with her brother like this, when was the last time they even sit beside each other? She just opened her mouth when Eggsy’s phone rings. He pulls the phone out of his pocket and it says “Merlin”.

Eggsy doesn’t answer, actually he doesn’t move at all. He’s suddenly expressionless and Daisy frowns at that. The ring dies down rather quickly and Eggsy turns off the phone power right away. Daisy had never seen him turn his work phone off before.

“Get some sleep, love.” He says softly while standing up, brushing a kiss on her forehead within the move. He hasn't done that in ages, Daisy had to stop breathing for a second to hold back the whimper that’s forming in her throat. Her frowns grew deeper while watching Eggsy walks away.

Everything was good just a minute ago. That’s something she’s been used for a while now. Eggsy’s mood changes erratically, he could be all gleaming at this second and gloomy to the next, and it becomes normal of him. _But that shouldn’t be._ She realized. She remembers now that there was a time when Eggsy was really normal, before when the kisses on the forehead were still a regular thing between them, and when the “bad days” has yet begun. But to think about it now, even then he still often looks sad and hollow, and she wonders why.

Something’s been wrong for a long time. She can’t tell what exactly is going on but everything feels strange now, the “bad days”, the locked room at the end of the corridor, the way Eggsy looks at himself in the mirror and the ghost that lingers around him. The realization startles her, but she doesn’t know what to do about it at all. She just blinks it away and tries to focus on her phone again.

 

 

* * *

 

Eggsy booked them the nicest hotel Daisy has ever been, they have their own cabins with a huge pool (or is it a small lake? She couldn’t tell) right outside the window, there’s even a small arbour built in the middle of the pool. When Mom’s taking naps on the arbour, Eggsy would swim underneath it with Daisy, they would knock on the back of the floor to scare her and laughed so hard when they swim away with Mom throwing pillows behind them.

Apparently, Eggsy has been here before, he takes them everywhere without a map, knows all the shortcuts and the most delicious street food stalls that should only the locals know. He took them to a floating market on a river, where dozens of boats bumping into each other, and people selling fruit, flowers, and clothes on their boat. He bought them all straw hats and rice dumplings there, later Mom’s hat drops into the river and Eggsy somehow managed to balance himself with one arm and one leg (toe?) on the edge of the boat without dropping them all into the river, and got the hat back.

“Don’t you know, Dais? My coach once said I’m an Olympic material.” He winks at her on that, and she just snorts.

They went to so many places, visit temples, markets, and museums; eat at different restaurants or stalls every meal and they walk and climbs and take boats and Eggsy never goes to sleep. He just keeps going on and on until Daisy and Mom are both tired and have to rest. Then he’d go swimming or reading or watching TV through the nights.

It worries Mom, but he claims that everything’s all right and there’s nothing to worry about, Mom doesn’t buy that but she also doesn’t push him about it.

On the second night, Daisy got her hair braided in a small booth on the side of an unknown road, they’ve walked so far and Daisy doesn’t recognize their surroundings after they crossed the fifth block from their hotel; Mom wanted to stay in the cabin and called room services and do spa, so it’s just her and Eggsy that night. It took four hours for the lady to braid all of her hairs with colourful beads. They chat and talk about everything in the first two hours, but then there’s nothing more to talk about and it’s passed midnight, the street has also quiet down.

Eggsy flipped a chair around and sits in front of her with his chin rest on his forearms. He keeps smiling at her, looking at her with gleaming eyes, and picking different colours of beads for her from time to time. The lady seems appreciates his choice and makes approval hums each time, and Eggsy would say something in Thai and the lady would chuckle. Daisy doesn’t ask him what did he said to the lady or how the hell does he speak Thai, instead she ask him why he keeps looking at her like that.

“Like what?” He asks with a smirk, certainly knowing what Daisy’s talking about.

“I don’t know. That!” She gestured at his face, “Whatever it is, it’s getting real creepy, old man.”

“Ay, I’m not that old!” He protests with a laugh, straighten his back on the chair, and Daisy just rolls her eyes at him.

“You’re like twenty years older than me. That’s old.” She mumbles out the words and a yawn follows. Eggsy exchanged some words with the lady, then he squeezed Daisy’s arm and tell her it’s almost done, just a little bit longer.

By the time the braiding’s done, Daisy’s almost asleep. Eggsy pays the lady and nudged Daisy until he got her on his back. “You look so pretty, my love. Just wait till you see it tomorrow.” He told her on the way back to the hotel, she’s drifting between wake and dream, wondering how come Eggsy could carry her all the way back to their hotel without breaking his arms, he’s no three years old no more and the hotel is over thirty minutes away, plus he hadn’t sleep in two days.

“What’s happening, Eggsy?” She murmurs, but Eggsy didn’t answer, or maybe he did, but she had fallen asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

“Does it hurt?” She touches the bruises on Eggsy’s cheeks with her short fingers, they’re dark purple and blue around his eye. She’s sitting on Eggsy’s lap and he smiles at her, looking at her with gleaming eyes like she’s the whole world of his.

“Not if you give me a hug.” He says softly, and Daisy doesn’t hesitate a second to surround her arms around her brother’s shoulders.

“Okay. Better now?” She asks, resting her head on his chest.

“Nah, it takes a while,” Eggsy says with cracks in his voice like he’s about to cry. He hugs her back, holding her so tight and resting his cheek on the side of her head.

“Just stay for a bit longer, yea?” He says. So they just stay like that for a long time.

 

 

* * *

 

Rottweiler is a bad, bad influence and you don’t want to do anything with him.

Well. That’s what Eggsy says. And Daisy thinks it’s not entirely true. Rottweiler’s definitely not good but he’s not that bad either, at least not anymore. She wouldn’t know what he was like when the man was still a gangster working for Dean. But now he’s working in a shooting range that Dean brought her to sometimes and she found the man’s a good company.

“Ow! It hurts.” She puts the pistol down and rubs at her palm; the recoil was so strong that she had almost dropped the gun. She shouldn’t be firing anything here due to her age, but Rottweiler had convinced the owner of the shooting range that Daisy’s his little cousin, and he’ll only let her shoot blanks.

Rottweiler smirks, he reaches for her hand and takes a look at it, it’s getting red. “It’d be alright.” He says, “You see my hand? If you practice enough you’ll have calluses over here,” he shows her his own hand, points at the hand web, and then at the knuckles and fingertips, “And all here, and it won’t hurt no more.”

She stares at his hands for a moment, blinking, “Eggsy has those too.”

“Yeah I bet he has.” Rottweiler snorts, “He got some skills, that wanker.”

Daisy stares at him, what is he talking about? “He’s a tailor.” She says slowly, raising her eyebrows, and it gains her another snort and rolling eyes. Rottweiler grabs the pistol and starting to reload it for another round, muttering, “I ain’t taking that shite, not ever. I’m no fool and I know there’s no fucking tailor can fight like that.”

“What do you mean?”

Then the man stopped his moves and turns his head to her, he stares at her for a few moment before finally says, “You don’t know nothing, don’t you, little girl? They never told you?”

“Told me what?” Daisy frowns, straighten her back from the counter she’s been leaning on. She’s confused, Rottweiler’s words don’t make sense, Eggsy’s a tailor and he doesn’t fight. But then the man in front of her doesn’t look like lying. What is going on?

“Well,” The man shrugs, “About… how your brother got you and your Mom away from your dad with a fucking umbrella?”

Daisy raised her eyebrows. Now that sounds like an interesting story to hear about.

 

 

* * *

 

Eggsy’s gone the next day after they came back from the vacation; he doesn’t leave any notes and he doesn’t call. He only comes back home until a month later, drunk and messy in Roxy’s arms. And Daisy’s so angry with him and everything; she locks herself in the room until everything quiet down.

He passed out on the couch and Daisy stands a few feet away for a while to make sure he’s not going to suffocate in his vomits. She stares at the scars that had burned into Eggsy’s skin years ago, Roxy helped to take off his stinky shirt and boots before she left, and they’re just right there.

They look different from her memories; the angry red colour had faded into a paler one, only slightly darker than the skins around them. Still ugly, though, the scar tissues stretching all over the right side of his body like spider webs, the lines twitching, and the skin wrinkling. She didn’t notice that she was crying until the tears drop off her cheeks and she couldn’t stop. Because Eggsy’s a liar, he never kept his promises, and he’s not going to kiss her tears away no more.

She ran back to her room and locked the door again. She doesn’t come out even once until Eggsy left without a word the next evening. He doesn’t come back for the next three months and he missed Daisy’s birthday again. This time, they didn’t cancel the party, Daisy just has to blow the candles out on her own. It’s no big deal.

 

 

* * *

 

Rottweiler told her everything. About how Eggsy stole his car (that indeed sounds like a lot of fun) and somehow didn’t go to jail, instead end up with some badass posh guy who had beat their shite out. And how Eggsy disappeared for about a year (nobody knows where had he been) and only came back all posh one day and beat their shite out again on his own. He definitely had cut some details out but that doesn’t matter, she got the story, and it’s a total shock.

“But who’s the posh guy, he got a name?” She asked, and Rottweiler shakes his head. “Don’t know, never see him again. He definitely taught Eggsy how to fight, though; their fighting styles are pretty much the same. And for fuck’s sake, they even said the same shite opening before started the fights.” He made a face on that.

“What did they say?” She leans forward, all curious. And the man in front of her rolls his eyes, repeating the words with a sigh.

 

 

* * *

 

“I want Eggsy.”

That’s what she used to say when she called the shop. It was when she’s much younger; the phone was too big for her to hold so she’d put it on speaker. Andrew would chuckle and tell her to “Hold on a second, little princess.” and it always makes her giggles.

Sometimes Eggsy would be on the line just for a few seconds, sometimes longer, but he’d pick up and then Daisy would tell him about her day, little things that she somehow desperately wants her brother to know, and Eggsy would listen and laugh or comfort her in his own magical way that never failed to make her smile. But there’s also times it’d be Andrew on the phone again and tells her “I’m sorry, little princess. Your brother is quite busy at this moment, what about I let him call you back later?” with an apology tone. But Eggsy never calls her back.

When she gets older, she learns a more formal way to make phone calls. She’d say, “May I speak to Mr. Unwin, please?” and feels quite proud of herself.

Manner maketh man, after all. That’s what Eggsy always taught her.

Andrew still knows it’s her, though, “Ah, isn’t this young Ms. Baker? Please hold on a second.” He’d say, and she’d bit her lips. Either to cover a small smile because of the way Andrew replies makes her feel like an adult or to cover a sudden loss that’s poking at her heart. She wouldn’t admit it, but the older she gets, the more she misses to be called a little princess from time to time.

She doesn’t remember when did she stop calling to the shop looking for Eggsy. It started to feel embarrassed to do so, and she finds less and less things that she wanted to share with her big brother, so she just simply stopped.

 

 

* * *

 

She actually doesn’t know much about Eggsy’s life, not anymore. But she only realized that after she went to Uni, and at the time it feels like there’s no way to stop them from drifting apart. He’s busy with his still mystery job, and she’s busy balancing studying and partying and everything because that’s what angry 19-year-olds do.

She feels bad about blocking his phone calls, but it’s not like he’ll be at home waiting for her to come back on holidays, right? He’s always in Russia, Dubai or somewhere else, just not at home nowadays. He didn’t even show up on Mom’s wedding last year, he barely knows their stepfather because he’s always not around in the past two years.

She feels so angry with Eggsy, but at the same time it shows her how much she doesn’t know about her brother, at least not anymore. Despite his probably fake job title as a Kingsman tailor, Merlin and Roxy, some of his stupid old habits or interests, and the basic things written on his ID, there’s nothing else. They’re like fucking strangers. But since when did they stop talking? Since when did the bad days become any days? Since when did Eggsy stops coming in her room to tug her in and kiss her goodnight? And since when did she start to ignore him even in their own house?

Her heart aches whenever she thinks about him now.

 

 

* * *

 

She remembers that she used to ask.

“Where are you going now, Eggz-y?”

And Eggsy would tell her. The truth.

 _I’m going to save lives, Dais._ He would say, with a big grin on his face. _I’m going to protect someone who's really important, and beat up the bad guys!_

And she also remembers when she last saw him, it’s the first day she came home from the vacation before senior year started, and also the day he had to leave again.

She bumped into him right at the doorway.

“Where are you going now, Eggsy?” She spelled out bluntly.

And he looks up at her, surprise slowly filling his eyes, and she almost had to look away. He opened his mouth for a moment, then just smiles.

“Don’t worry, Dais. I’ll be back before your vacations over, yeah? Then we can have some time together.” He grins at her, almost just like the old times. Then he turned away and left. Simple as that.

All she could do was staring at his back and murmured, “Yeah, of course.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Do you want me to read your card, Dais?”

She was crying, it’s a cloudy day; Eggsy and Mom stand by her sides and holding her.

She nods so hard that her neck hurts, and her tears fall off onto the dirt.

Eggsy bends down on his knees, He wipes away her tears before takes over the card, “Hey, hey it’s okay. It’s all right. JB’s in a better place now, yeah? He’s happy.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure. And I know he’s happy because you stayed with him till the end, right? You gave him so much love, he must have felt it, he must have been so happy to have you with him.”

Eggsy embraced her into his arms, letting her buries her face in his shoulder.

“I’m so proud of you,” He says softly, “you’re such a good girl, Dais. You never give up on JB and you’re always with him, you took care of him, you make his life better, just like you make mine.”

He pulls Daisy off, smiles at her, then opens the card and starts to read their farewell to JB.

 

 

* * *

 

They said it was a car accident.

How cliché.

 

 

* * *

 

“…That was a great speech.”

She turns around, seeing Merlin stands not far behind her. She nods at him, “Merlin.” and he walks up to her. The silence falls between them immediately, but the man breaks it rather quickly.

“It should only be coincident, but I actually had heard a similar speech years before. In that speech, it also has the line…” He trails off.

“Farewell, the Perfect gentleman.” She finished his sentence for him and give him a half smile, “I don’t know where it came from… I just remember.” She looks down on the ground, then quickly looks up again.

“Who was it, Merlin?” She asked bluntly.

The man stays silent.

“Who’s my brother’s ghost? That haunted him for so many years? Who was the man he tried so hard to be?”

And Merlin just looks at her, now she really sees him, and he looks so old, much older than when she last saw him, and it was eight years ago. He also looks exhausted, like he’s been awake for a whole week, and maybe he is.

Eventually, he opens his mouth, “You’ve actually met him. Once.”

“I know. I remember.” She replies. Yes, she knows. The faceless man in her blurry memory; the name that has been murmured at midnight for years; the owner of their house; the ghost Eggsy sees in the mirror every day… Their life is full of this man’s traces, not only in Eggsy’s, he also became a part of Daisy’s life.

And she just has to know.

“He was your brother’s perfect gentleman.” Merlin finally says, “His name was-”

 

 

* * *

 

_“-Harry.”_

Daisy’s finger froze on her brother’s cheek. There are tears; she tried to wipe them off when he moves.

“Eggz-y?” She whispers nervously. She never wants to wake Eggsy up, he’s always so tired, and he needs sleep.

But Eggsy doesn’t open his eyes, he only says it again, “Harry.” That’s a murmur just like the other nights, but this time loud enough for Daisy to catch the word.

“Harry?” She asks, “And you love Harry?”

Eggsy moves on his pillow, he buries his face into it, looks like a nod. And Daisy grins; she carefully wipes off the tears on Eggsy’s cheeks and whisper in his ears.

“Shh… Don’t worry, Eggz-y, I’ll keep your secrets.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading :)


End file.
